


Even bad wolves can be good

by sarcastic_fi



Series: the kind of eyes that drive wolves mad [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to 'What Full Lips You Have...'</p><p>Stiles is rescued by Peter, but for a price.</p><p>AN// not as creepy as 'WFLYH' but it's certainly not any more pleasant or happy. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even bad wolves can be good

“Please, tell me I'm hallucinating,” Stiles says, his voice raspy after inhaling so much smoke.

Behind him everything is on fire, a sick parody of the Hale decimation years ago except the intended victim had been human, had been Stiles, and this time Gerard had been the one playing with matches.

A dark chuckle answers him and Stiles squeezes his eyes shut against the truth, ignoring the firm corporeal arms that hold him like a damsel in distress as they get farther and farther away from the red hot building. He is paralysed by Jackson's venom but even as he slowly regains feeling in his extremities he recognises that he isn't capable of struggling free. “Honestly, Stiles, I expected more from you of all people.”

“Well I expected you to stay dead so I guess everyone's disappointed,” he bit out, shocked to find that he was slurring his words from sheer exhaustion. Staying alive when a murderous revenge driven madman was attempting to torture and kill you was more tiring than one would think. When a predator had it's claws around your throat (or his arms around your body), adrenaline was supposed to kick in. Flight or fight, right? Only Stiles was falling asleep in the most dangerous situation he could find himself in, and he hated himself for it.

“Oh but aren't you glad I'm back? After all, I just saved your life,” Peter tells him as he continues to carry him.

“Someone would have rescued me eventually,” Stiles insists, hating that he can't even pretend he was capable of doing it himself. He's so weak. So useless. He keeps his eyes wide to stop tears falling, not wanting to cry in front of this monster.

“Who? Your father? It's possible, but not very likely. After all he has no idea what's going on in this town and would never suspect one of the Argents. Your so called best friend who is like a brother to you? Well, Scott's a little busy right now protecting his mom and trying to convince Allison not to commit homicide. Then there is that beautiful young girl who helped me get here today, Lydia. She's definitely pre-occupied, I believe my nephew is providing her with information which could potentially save the man she loves. I'm talking about the Whittemore boy, of course. You should have seen her when he went down on the field... in fact, everyone pretty much jumped to his side when they saw he'd fallen. It even took your father more than a few minutes to realise you weren't there,” Peter informed him callously in the same cool even tone that he had used to threaten his life over a month ago.

This time the tears were unstoppable as Peter played on every doubt and issue that Stiles had. He couldn't even pretend that Peter didn't notice since the werewolf cradled him tighter forcing Stiles head into the nook between neck and shoulder which meant his tears trickled down onto his shirt. “There, there, Stiles. I'll always come for you,” he assures him, although it's really more of a threat.

Stiles doesn't know where they are when Peter puts him down. Probably his new lair. Just as Derek has the abandoned underground, Peter has found somewhere safe to call home while he regains his strength and plans his next moves. Moves that will undoubtedly cause Stiles a lot of pain.

“Well then, let's take a look at you,” Peter says, his voice efficient like a nurse as he effortlessly removes Stiles's singed clothing. 

He doesn't even bother fighting back, knowing that it would be futile and hating himself for not even trying. 

Peter probes with surprisingly gentle hands at the bruised ribs, announcing that there was no danger of broken bones despite the ferocity of the kicks that Gerard had landed on his ribcage. He'll have a black eye in the morning, but Peter believes that all his wounds are superficial and declares him fit. By the time the 'examination' is over Stiles can move his body freely, although he is too afraid to run.

“Now, I think it's time you thanked me,” Peter announces and Stiles' mind goes blank.

“Uh... thanks?” He tries, hoping that'll be the end of it.

Peter laughs and Stiles reflects that he should have known better. “I like you Stiles. I always have. That's why I asked if you wanted the bite rather than forcing it on you.” Peter smiles, and he looks like a kindly thirty-something old man, the type who offered you advice about your prom dress or dated your mother. It would be easy to forget that he is a cold blooded killer. Easy, but Stiles never does and he knows that Peter knows this from the sound of his heart beat. 

“I'm going to offer you another choice now, Stiles. This time I think you're going to say yes,” Peter says confidently, stroking a hand down his pale skin even as his eyes never leave Stiles'.

“I don't want the bite,” Stiles repeats his declaration, this time with surprising honestly although maybe it isn't so surprising after what happened to Jackson and Lydia.

“I believe you,” Peter whispers, his eyes dark and intent. “But I wasn't about to offer you that. No, I like you like this. Human, fragile, vulnerable. I have no desire to gift you with the ability to fight back now that I'm not the alpha, and obviously I couldn't give you the bite myself anyway. No. This time I'm going to make you a promise. I'll never kill you, or harm any family or friend of yours until the day you die, in fact I'll even help protect them from anything that threatens their way of life. All you have to do, is everything I say,” he tells him, making it sound like Stiles is getting the deal of a life time.

“What is 'everything',” Stiles asks, and licks his dry lips nervously.

Peter's eyes catch the movement, and he is transfixed. “Oh, I'm sure you can figure it out. After all, you're such a bright young boy.”

The numbness that infects Stiles now has nothing to do with the paralysis that wore off. It dowses his heart in cold ice and invades his mind until he is capable of nodding his consent. What happens next leaves explicit bruises and afterwards he is sore in ways he hadn't imagined despite the surprising thoroughness Peter showed. It isn't how Stiles had thought he would lose his virginity, but there are many things in his life that he could never have imagined, not even in his darkest of nightmares. 

Peter dresses after the act, leaving Stiles on the floor exhausted and tenderised. He moves too suddenly, jolting up when it looks like Peter is going to leave him alone. Already he has accepted Peter's protection and is afraid without it. This knowledge makes him feel even weaker and more powerless than the act of sealing the deal had. “Wait,” he calls out. “You're just going to leave me here? Alone?” He asks, hating the way his voice cracks emotionally.

Peter had just raped him. It shouldn't be possible that he was worried he'd leave.

Peter turns around, crouches next to him and plants on him a kiss that would have been sweet in any other context. “I've called the paramedics anonymously. Help is on the way. But I cannot be found here. Don't worry, I keep my word. Just be sure you do the same, because I'll be watching you, Stiles,” he whispers threateningly, a lovers caress to his twisted mind.

Stiles is cold and alone before he knows it, and then, only then, does the pain return; physical and emotional. It's worse than he could ever have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> title 'even bad wolves can be good' taken from the song 'Lil Red Riding Hood' (for more details see 'What Full Lips You Have'. 
> 
> The title is Peter as he sees himself, saving Stiles and offering to protect him. For Stiles it is anything but true.


End file.
